


Worship

by youjik33



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjik33/pseuds/youjik33
Summary: A question asked in a private moment.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nymphaeus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphaeus/gifts).



“Than,” Zagreus asked. “Do the mortals ever worship _you_?”

He should have been used to the strange paths Zagreus’ thoughts sometimes took, especially when they were alone in the darkness of his room, but the question still caught Thanatos off guard. “What? No,” he said, and then after a moment, “At least, I don’t think so. I’d know if they did. Wouldn’t I?”

“Well, my father certainly knows when mortals are asking him for things. He complains about it all the time.” He dropped his voice an octave. “‘Bad enough they hound me after they’ve died, they could leave me alone until then.’”

The impression was terrible, and even though Thanatos knew that logically there was no way Master Hades could hear them, he instinctively fought against the urge to laugh. But Zagreus, with his head on Thanatos’ shoulder and a hand splayed across his bare chest, felt the telltale shaking in his body.

“Well, they _should_ worship you,” he said, slightly petulant. 

“It’s all right, Zag, really. I do my job because it’s my duty. I don’t need attention.”

“I’m just saying,” Zagreus said, shifting on the mattress, “That you really deserve to have someone appreciate you.”

Then his lips were on Thanatos’ neck, biting softly and causing Thanatos to hiss a sharp exhale. It was unusual for Zag to be so assertive, and as his hands pushed Thanatos’ shoulders into the mattress and his mouth moved down, tracing throat and collarbone, Thanatos heard the unspoken declaration in those actions: _I’ll appreciate you, then._

Was this what was like to be worshiped? He let himself lie still under Zagreus’ touch, lips and tongue and fingertips everywhere, light and gentle and slow. 

It seemed like hours – and maybe it was; in the darkness of the House of Hades, did it really matter? – before Zagreus finally climbed atop him, riding him with that same deliberate reverent slowness, as though his body itself was an offering.

When they lay together after, breath and hearts slowing, it was a long time before Thanatos spoke.

“They do make statues of me sometimes, apparently. For some reason they keep giving me wings.”

“Really. I wonder if I could get the House Contractor to--”

“No,” Thanatos said flatly.

“All right,” Zagreus chuckled. “Anyway, I’ve got the real thing.”


End file.
